You've changed me, and i thank you
by Cinderella Kadle
Summary: She barely escaped from Victoria's clutches. But, now shes wishing she were back. It would be better to be torn apart then to be verbally abused by the one you loved. Will Caius realize whats in front of him before it's to late?
1. Revelations, and new beginnings

The day my life turns around, finally!

The wind rushed as I sped downhill, running from my pursuers. She was gaining on me, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting her filthy, blood filled hands on me. She was ruthless, but so was I, she just didn't realize that Edward meant nothing. That he wasn't my mate.

Edward broke his promise of always being there for me; protecting me, loving me, and cherishing me. The whole family left! He left me there on that parasite infested muddy ground. I wasn't good enough for him. Then, he even had the nerve to tell me to be safe. Who does he think he is? He just gave up those rights of concern for me.

While I was laying there, on the cold hard ground, I looked back at my life. Edward this, Edward that. As I looked back into my memories, I realized that every time he looked at me, it wasn't a look of love but of possession. He wanted my blood all along. He must have been laughing in his head when he said that he was "enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine" yea, resisting my ass. Calm bella!

I don't know where all these dark thoughts came from, but I realized that I must have been laying there for hours, for the sun was lowering. I could here people calling my name, wondering where I was.

I didn't understand what I was doing, as I got up and headed in the opposite direction, but as I turned I ran into a cold hard body. Edward…..?

Sadly, it wasn't. It turned out to be Victoria, that bitch who was "supposedly" mated to the prick James who attacked me. She just couldn't even get it through her thick head that he fucks many others. Anyone could see that he was just using Victoria for his little games.

"Victoria…." I whispered to low for a human, like myself, to hear. But, being of vampire her status, she heard it like I was shouting it in her ear.

"Bella, darling, it's been….so long" She was mocking me in her childish voice that chimed like bells. I hated her, so, so much.

I don't know how I angered her, I guess it was just because I wasn't afraid by her presence, because she picked me up by my neck and through me into a tree. The tree groaned with the force, but didn't splinter and fall. yet. She cackled annoyingly, as she stalked forward towards me, intending to get her revenge for her beloved James. Mate for Mate.

"I saw your little episode with dear, dear Edward" Smug. That's what she sounded like. I knew she had something planned, I thought she was going to kill me, but if she didn't do that yet. What was she planning?

"Oh, bella, I'm going to change you, and your going to join me!" wait, what? I must've thought my thought out loud. Because there was no way that she can hear me…and-an- WAIT! Did she just say that I was going to join her? No way in hell!

"Yes, Bella, I want you to join me and my other newborns, you will be strong, and you WILL be my second in command. We will be taking over the Volturi, and with your help, it will be easy as pie." Volturi? That sounded familiar. Then all of a sudden, it all clicked.

Carlisle told me that the Volturi were like the royal family of all vampires. It was ruled by Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi. They are said to have the most undefeatable, gifted guard any vampire anyone has ever seen. They were also very un-forgiving.

I was brought out of my musings, when I felt a sharp pain in my neck, followed by my wrists and ankles. The pain flowed through me, as Victoria watched in amusement as I held in my screams. She was amazed, according to that look in her eye,

"Oh, yes, you will be glorious bella" That was the last that I heard from her in the next three days.

My heart was thumping faster then a helicopter's wings. It couldn't hold out, it tried so hard. But, in the end, the venom won out and it laid still.

I drew in an unneeded breath and opened my eyes to my new life. I looked closely at my surroundings to get a clue on wear I am.

I found myself lying on a dirty mattress in a locked room. I could hear the birds chirping in the distance, and the wind whipping against the windows. I admit that I was excited that I was a vampire, I could finally show Edward that I was no fool, and could handle myself. He's dead to me.

I whipped my head around when I heard my door being opened, and a small girl around the age of 14 walked in with a glass of blood. That's when I realized that my throat was on fire and that it was really irritable. I jumped up and gulped it down in one gulp.

It was human blood. I could tell right away, because It was powerful, and delicious. I want more.


	2. Thinking just doesn't work sometimes

Disclaimer- Don't own anything of twilight, just some of there actions and words. I'm not as creative as SM nor ever will be.

The blood did nothing to make my thirst go away. I scratched at my neck, till I could feel my skin starting to crack with the ferocity of my scratching. I thought I was going to go insane, until Victoria opened the same door that the little girl did and threw in a woman. A human woman.

I could feel the venom start to well inside my mouth. I grew frantic in my need. I

I didn't care about anything at that moment. I didn't care who she was, where she came from, if I knew her, or if she had a family that would miss her. The only thing that mattered was that my thirst needed to be quenched.

I jumped at the dazzled woman on the floor, I jerked her neck to the side for more access to her pulse point that thumped in time with her heart beat. I sank my teeth into her jugular, tasting that sweet nectar that flows within. I could hear her heart beat erratically, and faltering with the loss of blood.

Once the woman was drained dry, I was full. I felt like I drank too much water, and if I jumped I could feel the water move. But, in this case, blood. I turned suddenly when I heard clapping at the door and saw Victoria standing there with a an amused expression on her face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…how marvelous, looks like you aren't taking after the Cullens" She said

"Why would I want to be like those who hate me?" I questioned.

She looked at me for an eighth of a second then before she told me to meet her outside with the other newborns for training. I silently sighed, and walked outside, where I noticed maybe seventy-five other newborns. They were all snarling and fucking like animals. I almost puked.

As I walked out, a female vampire noticed me walking on the edge of the clearing and attacked me. I could tell by the way she was snarling that it was a kill or be killed situation. She lunged at me while I ducked and flitted to the left. She hit the tree that was behind me and fell over. I didn't even know that, that was even possible for a vampire.

I didn't know where this tiny bout of confidence came from today. I wasn't acting like myself at all, I'm just guessing that its there for me to prove to myself that I'm not a pushover. A pushover that was easily manipulated.

"Newborns! Line up!" There was Victoria, standing in front of the newborns that were lining up in rows. I ran over and blended in, not wanting to be humiliated by her yelling at me. All these newborns were loyal, they could kill me on her command.

"Now! All of you know that we will be attacking the volturi in a month, .UNDERSTAND?" The last part she screamed at some poor unsuspecting newborn. The newborn growled at her, which in turn caused everyone else to growl. Victoria tried to calm them down but nothing worked.

I could feel something bubbling inside my chest, wanting to get out. I didn't know what it was but I had this sudden urge to show my dominance over these pathetic newborns. A growl ripped through me, louder then the ones already present. My growl scared the newborns so bad that it seemed that if they could wet their pants, they would.

"Victoria, if you plan to run this army, I suggest you take control, instead of letting them run around like wild animals." which they are…..but I didn't want to mention that when my life was in the hands of her.

"Bella, if you believe that you can run them better, get up here" I didn't want to, so I voiced my answer.

She slowly crept towards me and smacked me in the face. It hurt like a son of a bitch, even though were supernatural entities.

"That wasn't an option, Isabella" I didn't have time to react before she lunged.

**Plz, review. I'll love you all! 3**


	3. escaping and surprises

Enjoy!

I never knew any greater pain, then at this moment. I would rather go through the change over and over again then having to endure this.

It may have been hours since our confrontation. When she lunged, I tried to dodge, but she was more skilled then I. She ripped my left arm off. It hurt so much that I couldn't react, and she took that time to rip off my other limbs. That even included my head.

She left me there to piece myself back together. It just so happens, that it takes at least forty five minutes to reapply just one of my limbs, I learned that the hard way. Of course, none of those God be Damned newborns would help me, either.

I just finally finished putting on my last limb, when Victoria came walking out and towards me. She bit into my arm, and poured her venom into me. It stung so bad, that I started whimpering and begging her to stop.

"Next time Bella, I wont be so kind. I might just drop in and visit Charlie. If you catch my meaning." She cackled in glee when she saw the fear on my face. I wouldn't let her get to Charlie. But, the anger was getting to me and i couldn't hold it any longer.

"I will never join you Victoria, and you will never get away with this!" I screamed at her. I knew I made a mistake when she started running. I chased after her, hoping that she wasn't going where I thought she was going.

My fears came true when I saw my house in the distance. I feared for Charlie's life, where would he go if he escaped? Could I save him? I sure hoped so.

I was a newborn, I remember hearing from Edward that newborns were reckless, and stronger then older vampires. I just had to use that to my advantage.

Victoria stormed through the house and came up short when she could only smell only a four day old scent in the house and no person to go with it. Charlie's scent. Where could he be? Wherever he was I was grateful that he was out of harms way.

"Looks like your plans cut short, Victoria." I snickered, but stopped when I saw the smirk on her face again.

"Looks like I just have to go visit your mommy, then" I wasn't scared. She couldn't get my mom.

"She's dead, Victoria" Its true, my mom died when I moved to forks. She had a heart attack when she found Phil cheating on her. I was disgusted with my step father.

That means nothings holding me from leaving. I could go! She can't hold anything over me. She has nothing. Victoria must of seen the look of utter joy on my face because she lunged. Once again. What is up with the lunging?

Then, this is what confuses me the most, you see, five seconds ago I was standing next to the door, with Victoria standing five feet from me. Then, when she lunges, I find myself on the roof. What the hell, right?

I guess I found my gift. I just didn't know how to use it out of danger, so…that's going to be a problem.

I ran off to the forest with Victoria right at my heels.

"I will get you Bella!" I ignored her and pushed on. Ten minutes later, I managed to lose her. That only give me an hour at the most. I closed my eyes and imagined myself standing in front of a store in Port Angeles. I felt a slight tug and a rush of wind. I opened my eyes and found myself standing in front of a small clothing store.

I looked down at what I was wearing and found that I looked like a homeless person. That wouldn't do. Not at all. I walked in and started towards a rack of clothes closest to me. I could hear the whispers of the clerks.

"Why are her clothes ripped and torn?" clerk numero uno

"Who cares? She must be poor, I don't like poor people" clerk numero dos

"Don't be so mean, she gorgeous, its not about clothes!" clerk numero tres'

I ignored them for the time being and started looking through the clothes that were at my mercy. There were a couple of shirts that I would consider, but they just aren't my color. Instead I found a cute pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I paired that off with a black tank-top that crosses in the back and is studded in a column down the front. I walked over to the other side of the store and found a black pair of 4 inch heels with a cute silk bow on them.

I walked up to the counter and saw a perfect pair of tear drop earrings to go with the outfit.

Clerk number three rang up the items, and told me that it came to $522.38.

I handed her my credit card, that was thankfully still in my old pants pocket from the day I changed.

I asked the clerks if they had a changing room, and one of them pointed towards the back of the store. I gathered my stuff and walked in.

Three minutes later I walked out hearing three shocked gasps from the clerks. They whispered frantically to each other, saying that no normal human being could be that beautiful. I felt my ego boost a little.

I turned and looked into the mirror on the front of the door to the dressing room.

There stood someone I didn't know. She was a goddess in every sense of the word. I then realized it was me.

My mahogany hair fell down to my waist in curled shiny waves. My chest filled out to a C-Cup and my hips widened an inch. I had the perfect hourglass figure, but I was a little disappointed. I couldn't find a part of old Bella. That's when I noticed that my lips were slightly off balance. I smiled and showed off my pearly whites as I walked out into the night.

I knew where I was going. I needed help, and I need to warn them of the up coming danger. I needed…..the Volturi.

Review! Plz. -Kendall

Kinda cheesy towards the ending. But I gotta have cheese in my life. Cuz if I don't, my BFFFFFFF -rhea- could possibly kill me. Cuz she likes cheese and crackers.


	4. meetings and continuing on

The closer I got to Italy the more nervous I got. I'm going to be facing very un-forgiving people. One wrong move, and I may find myself turned into a pile of burnt flesh.

Maybe they would kill me…..but not before I warn them. I kind of hope that they would kill me. I would be able to escape all the horrors that happened in my life. I could forget and live on in the after life. If they didn't I would wander alone all my life. That is, unless the Cullens came back.

I smiled wickedly to myself. "Who would want leftovers, anyway?"

I was brought out of my musings by a stick cracking to my left. I jumped and snarled at the offending creature that dared sneak up on me.

I was about to attack, but was stopped by soft crying. I walked forward and saw a young boy around the age of nine, in a fetal position. I silently crouched and touched him on the shoulder.

The boy jumped and screamed. I shushed him, incase there was someone out here that wanted to harm him in the first place. The boy shut up instantly and asked me who I was.

"My names Isabella, but you can call me Bella" I didn't want to smile. I couldn't, because I could already feel the venom pour into my mouth. I didn't want to kill this kid, He was so innocent, and so young, he had a future. _And I don't _I thought.

The boy stared at me, sizing me up to see if I was a danger, and apparently he was fooled by whatever he saw, because he told me his name. "My names Thomas, do you know my mommy?" I shook my head and he whimpered, and I almost broke down crying. I could see his breath condense in the chilling air. I was worried that he could get sick. My motherly instincts automatically kicked in,

"Do you know where she is, hun?" I silently asked him.

He shifter into a sitting position. "We're around here someone, miss, we were camping!" he told me. He continued after a moment of silence. "I wandered off on my own. I saw this cute bunny, but it started hopping off, and- and an-" He couldn't finish because he broke down in sobs.

I picked up the little boy, reassured him and sniffed the air. The scent of the boy came from the west, and if my assessment was correct, his parents should be close by.

Five minutes later, it turns out my assessment was quite correct, because when I entered a small clearing there was a small tent, and a campfire with a cooler next to it. A little to the left I saw two parents crying. The woman more so then the man. These must be his parents.

I set the young boy down and he started running joyfully to his parents; "Mom, Dad!" The parents looked up and with a sudden cry the woman launched herself at the boy and tugged him into her arms.

"Where did you wander off to? I thought I lost you, forever" The boy told her the story of the rabbit, but when he mentioned me the woman quickly looked up and thanked me.

"It was no problem at all, it just so happens that my family and I are out camping too, It was just by chance that i came across your son on my search for firewood." It was easy to lie, even though it brought a sick feeling to my stomach, oh well, I guess it's a small price to pay to keep away angry vampire killing mobs.

"Oh, you poor dear, we have enough fire wood to share, take some!" she was much like Esme and I felt my dead heart break a little at the thought of my mother figure. The boys father handed me a crate of firewood and thanked me once again.

"It was only by luck that I found him, he truly is a marvelous boy." The mom beamed and patted her son on the head. "Its best that I get going now, its getting dark and my parents will get worried" That was my decision, these were nice people and I wasn't going to hurt them so I was going to get out of here before I do. Newborn still and all.

Thomas jumped out of his moms arms and hugged me around the waist. "Bye Miss Bella, will I see you again?"

"Maybe Thomas, maybe…." And I walked off, once more on my quest from Victoria and on my way to the Volturi.

I don't know what it is, but every time I think of the Volturi, my dead hurt leaps. Almost like it knows what's coming. Maybe, just maybe, I will find happiness once more.

**Thanks everyone! Thomas is such a cutey. I know its kinda going fast….but I really really really wanna get to her meeting Caius. And you all know Caius, he isn't one of the most welcoming people in the world. And as you can see, Bella can be a little OOC. (Out of Character) REVIEW PLZ! I love you all…even though you guys probably hear that a lot. -Kendall**


	5. Volturi

I needed to feed. That was the first thing on my mind when I hit the next town. Its been three days and my eyes were starting to darken.

I quietly walked myself down the sidewalk on this cold chilling night. The wind whipped the garbage to and fro across the street. Drunk men and women were scattered here and there, trying to lure poor unsuspecting school girls into alley ways to have their wicked ways with them.

I heard a soft cry for help, and turned down the next road to find a fat, intoxicated man trying to attack a girl around my age, I could hear her pleas for help. _looks like I found my dinner_ I thought.

"Hey, Tubby, why don't you come over here and take me, I'm willing" I wanted to barf, if I could, when I saw him look at me with total lust. He dropped the girl and walked over here. The girl took this chance to high-tail it out of there. I was relieved that she wasn't hurt.

The man looked at me and licked his lips and said "You are a total beauty" and gripped my hips and pulled me to him. I could feel his prominent arousal against my abdomen and I was disgusted. It felt like there were a million different spiders crawling on me.

Tubby was now sniffing the inside of my neck and said "Oh, sugar, you smell like rain and strawberries" I could smell the alcohol coming off his breath in waves that were hitting me like a riptide.

He started rocking against me wanting to get friction and moaned when he got a bit. I had enough and I pushed him into the building wall that was located behind him.

He hit the wall with an "oof" and slid down. I strutted up to him and gripped him by his shirt collar and hauled him up. He whimpered as I looked into his eyes and he saw my intense Crimson gaze.

I sniffed up his neck and let out a deep sigh "Meet you worst nightmare, Tubby" and I bit down into his pulse point. Once again for the second time in this life, I felt the blood rush into me. It tasted kind of like fear and darkness mixed together. Delicious didn't even describe it.

Soon enough, the man was dry and I tossed him into the dumpster to my right. Nobody would miss him. I made two more kills that night. Another man who tried killing another man with a knife, and a prostitute who tried to take my money, saying that "We had a fun time last night, doll, but you never did pay me" Once I was done, I was moderately full and took off once again.

Its been three days since my kills in that Podunk town and I found myself at the airport in Volterra, Italy. I was finally here, and I was once again back to the ball full nerves that I was a few days ago. As I entered the main part of the city, i found that everybody was wearing red; cloaks, shoes, shirts, hats, and even pants. It must be St. Marcus Day.

I knew I was going to stick out if I didn't do something soon. That's when I noticed a vender a little ways down the street selling red cloaks with hoods. The cloak was perfect because the sun is slowly coming out from its confinement in the clouds and decided to play "Let her sparkle in front of all these people" ha-ha, right?

I bought it for only three dollars and made my way through the throngs of people that were gathering for the festivals. I stopped suddenly when I saw another vampire in front of a hoard of people talking about something. She wore a blood red dress and had her red, black hair in a chiffon on her head.

That's not what caught my attention though. The thing that caught my attention were her eyes, which were crimson, like mine. She must be one of the guard.

She started walking the tourists into the castle that was located behind her through a passage that was a few meters away from the large golden doors. I decided to follow.

She brought us through a damp tunnel, with twists and turns that led us into a reception room. The walls were a golden color with red tapestries. To the left, there was a desk and a human woman working on a laptop. Her name pallet said that she was "Gianna"

Since she was working here for sure, I walked up to her and cleared my throat. She jumped about a foot in the air and dropped the stack of files that were in her hand.

I flitted over to her and helped her pick them up I handed them to her "There you go, Gianna"

She looked up in shock and stuttered "H-ho-how did you know m-my name?" I smiled as this.

"Your name pallet" she calmed down somewhat, but tensed when she heard sudden screams coming from the room to out right. "Are they….?" and I motioned to the room and she nodded.

"uh huh"

"Well then…when can Aro see me?" She stared at me shocked that I even wanted to speak to the man.

"Well, um, since today is a holiday, he doesn't have anything scheduled. He could probably see you after he's, um, done. Um" She was scared, I could tell

"Feeding" She nodded once more and motioned for me to take a seat that was in front of the desk.

She asked me about what brought me to Volterra and I told her about Victoria and her army of newborns that was steadily increasing. She gasped in shock and started fiddling with her fingers. From what I can remember from my human life, this was a trait that humans sometimes did when they were nervous.

"What's wrong, Gianna?" She stared at me and started pouring everything out.

"Aro's going to be so, so mad! He doesn't like anything that could possibly be a threat to him and his brothers. He's very protective. He even goes as far as to change humans that have special powers to amp up his guard. You don't have a power do you?" She was worried for me.

I hesitated for a moment before I spoke. "unfortunately I do" She asked me what it was and I told her. "Teleportation" What i said made her a little faint.

"Why are you so worried Gianna?"

Once again she started sprouting stuff out. "If Aro finds out what power you have, he will be relentless in his pursuit to gain you." Oh yea, add that to my list of problems.

The phone rang and Gianna ran to get it. "Hello?"

"You have a visitor, sir", "Isabella, sir" "Yes, it seems important", "I'll send her in, Thanks"

"He can see you now" I started walking to the doors. In which led to the room that the screams came from. I opened them and walked in, the only thing I heard before the door closed was Gianna's whispered good luck.

When the doors closed for good behind me, Aro took this as the time to welcome me.

"Welcome to Volterra, Isabella" he smiled. _What have I done?_

**Thanks everybody! This one is the longer chapter yet!. Hopefully they will keep getting longer as they go. More information and all… BYE! And don't forget to review. -KHizzy**


	6. AN! sorry

Hey Everybody….I swear to god that I never planned to do a stupid authors note. But, im kind of having a writers block. If you guys could, could you please send me a message on any ideas for the next chapter? Ill promise to mention you and tell u how good you are!


	7. attacks, and riddles

I slowly walked towards the center of the room, hesitant because of all the eyes staring at me. I could feel one particular set of eyes, glaring at my back, hoping to burn a hole through me. I was curious to see who it was, but I wouldn't turn around out of respect for the Volturi.

The painting that I saw in the Cullen's house, didn't give these men any justice. Marcus had this solemn look of wisdom, with deep brown hair, and eyes that could tell you things when his mouth couldn't. Aro was lean and graceful as he walked forward. His hair was of the deepest black and he had high cheekbones, and an amused glint in his eye. Then there was Caius, who was currently not in the room, so I really couldn't describe him.

I bowed slightly to show my respect, knowing that these men could kill me within a second. I had no fighting skills whatsoever, since I had only been with Victoria through my change and the day after.

Aro stopped in front of me. "My dear, I can sense that you are in danger for coming to us." I nodded, wordlessly. "May I see you hand, young one?" I slowly raised my hand and placed it in his.

I watched as he lowered his head, and sighed as he tried to look through my memories. He gasped lowly, and raised his head looking me in the eye. "I can not see you. How is this possible?"

I was silent, hearing the whispers and accusations going throughout the room.

"It's a trap!"

"She doesn't deserve to live"

"She could be hiding something! How do we know that we can trust her?" This happened for several long moments before Aro put a stop to it.

"SILENCE!" Aro calmed slightly and continued on after everyone finally shut their traps. "This, girl, is fantastic! Nobody, in my life of a thousand years, has ever been able to block me, and I think its fascinating." He gave all of them a hard glare, and turned to walk back to his seat, next to Marcus.

Everything went in slow motion after he turned. Because, after he turned his back on me, I heard the wind shift, and I quickly flitted backwards, afraid of getting hurt. The person who attacked me flitted past, totally missing my person. Said person, quickly turned, and rammed into me, sending us flying into the nearest pillar and cracking it.

There was a huge growl coming from the front of the room, and the person on me froze with terror in their eyes.

Aro slowly stalked towards us and grabbed them by the neck and stared them in the eye. "Alec, what is the meaning of _this?_" You could see Alec tremble by the force of his lord's words.

"I thought, that when you turned, that you wanted her to die" Alec mumbled so lowly that I actually had to lean forward and hear. "I'm sorry, Master" I started to feel pity, and almost voiced my thought when there was a loud bang.

The doors to the right of the throne room, were burst open, and in walked a God. Not just any god, but Caius himself. His hair whipped around him like a white and golden halo, and his crimson eyes flashed with barely concealed rage. His cheekbones were high, making his face look even more fragile, and beautiful. His lips were the softest shades of pink, but I knew that they were as hard as granite. I shivered.

All my thoughts went down the drain when I could smell a musty, female vampire on his skin. I almost hissed in rage, and this shocked the hell out of me. It was bad enough that I wanted to ravage this man on the floor when he first walked in, but now after I smell what was reeking on him, I almost growled in possession.

I practically whimpered now that those angry crimson eyes were focused on me. He slowly walked towards me and I could tell that what he was going to do wasn't going to be the best time of my life. _damn it!_

I was shocked, along with everyone else in my room, when his hand raised and he smacked me across the face. It sounded like thunder, as the sound ricocheted and echoed off the walls. Aro gasped in outrage, and Marcus looked at Caius like he grew two heads.

I, as a matter-of-fact, just laid there on the ground, where the force of the slap knocked me down too.

I was shocked. This angel, wasn't an angel after all. He was a monster and I was truly frightened.

I cant recall anything that I have done to this man, in my entire 17 years of existence. I'm sure that when I was human, that I have never met this God of a man. So what could I possibly of done?

"Brother! What has you acting so?"

I was just about to ask the same thing. "Why would you attack apart of your coven, to help a mere child? A newborn at that!" I was slightly insulted, but knew he wouldn't care, because I was gum on his highly polished black loafers that sparkled in the sun. _Haha, right?_

Aro snarled dangerously, a drastic change from the happy-go-lucky man from when I first entered this room. "She is special, Caius, you do not harm those who have potential" He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Caius was about to reiterate his earlier words, but Marcus quickly shut him up. _what the fudge? Marcus?_

He gravely looked at Caius and spoke sentences that were riddles. "Brother, this girl is special, but what you have just done may prove to further difficult your future." _huh?_

_**Thanks everyone for hangin' with me through my stupid writers block! I also want to thank xExMxOxSxxxLxOxVxE for her idea! I loved every single one of your ideas, i will try to get in some warped, twisted version of most of your ideas fitted in if i can!**_


	8. My story

I was still on the floor, while Marcus' words echoed throughout the room, shocking the hell out of everybody.

It was quite rare for Marcus' to talk, ever since the death of Didyme. It was even more rare, to have him show an interest in someone. What was so miraculous about me?

Only days ago, I was still a clumsy, naïve, little girl who thought that her life and her fate was in the hands of a vampire by the name of Edward Cullen.

He dazzled me to no extent. I thought I loved him, and I thought he reciprocated the feelings. At least a little bit. I would've taken anything he would of given me. Even, his shoe. That's how pathetic I was, and I am not ashamed to admit it.

The Monster before me looked at me with disgust before he turned to question Marcus.

"Brother, how would a mere newborn, change my life?"

Marcus seemed to contemplate on what information he should give to him, "She plays a part in _all _of our futures." He heavily emphasized the "all" part, while giving the monster, a pointed glare.

I slowly started to sit up. Slowly, inching my way forward, as to not disturb the man before me. I didn't want him to notice me and have the same thing happen all over again.

Aro decided this would be the perfect time to intervene, not wanting his brothers to kill each others. "Brothers, Brothers, settle your matters later. Isabella never got to tell us why she was here in the first place. We owe her out attention, after what Caius has done"

Everybody then turned to stare at me once more, and I felt like a new species being dissected, except for without the cutting open part. Hopefully, without it.

I sighed and launched into my story, "About a year ago, I moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. My mom recently re-married, and I decided that her and Phil could use some privacy. I didn't mind going to Forks. I mean, it was my idea after all." I took the small pause in between to scan the room. Everybody looked genuinely interested, so I continued on.

"When I arrived at Forks, it was dull. I never really liked it there, but I endured it, just to spend time with my father, Charlie. On the first day of school, everybody was hanging around me like I was some kind of coat rack. You could tell that I was their first excitement in years. But, during lunch, my life changed. I sat with my group of "friends" and they began gossiping about the Cullens. They told me they were all inhumanly beautiful and that they were all adopted by Carlisle, and that they were all "together".

At that moment, they walked in and I gazed at them in wonder. Every word they said was true, but, I was curious about Edward. He avoided me like the plague and glared at me at any chance he could. I was furious with him. He didn't even know me. But, he proceeded to disappear for a week." I looked up at Aro, "I was fascinated by them all, and eventually Edward and I had some weird twisted friendship going on."

I then continued on telling them about my almost rape in Port Angeles, and Edward saving me. I also told him about Jacob and how I found out about the "Cold Ones" through the Quileute legends. I told them about Edward's reaction and that fateful day in the clearing. James and Victoria were mentioned, while some growled in anger. They learned, about my beating in the Ballet Studio and everything afterwards. I came to the part that I hate the most. The day fuckward left me.

"It was my birthday coming up. I repeatedly told them that I didn't want any surprises. But, Alice will be Alice, so she set up a surprise party. They got me so many gifts. I always knew that I was plain compared to them, and that I didn't deserve their kindness. But, as I was opening one of their presents that they forced on me, I cut my finger. Jasper, who had the least control, lunged at me, while Edward pushed me out of harms way."

"After that day, Edward became distant. I didn't like it one bit, and I knew something bad was going to happen. About a week after, Edward brought me into the woods behind my house and told me that I was to much to handle, and that he doesn't love me anymore. He told me that I would be able to forget about him, because humans have such weak minds, and he told me that Vampires can get easily distracted."

"After he left, I started looking through my memories, and realized that he never loved me and only wanted to possess my blood. I was his _la tua cantante _, and he didn't want anyone else to have me."

"It was darkening out, and I could hear my family and friends calling for me but I couldn't find the strength to call back. I was about to turn and run, when I ran into a cold body, and instantly knew he or she wasn't human. I thought it was Edward, but then I saw the fiery red hair and blood red eyes. It was Victoria. She continued to taunt me and telling me that I was going to be a part of her army." There were gasps of outrage and shock, but I kept going.

"She told me that I was going to be her second in command, because I was already powerful as a human. So…she changed me. Right there in the woods."

I saw Aro's eyes pinch in anger at Victoria's actions. "I thought it was best to tell you. That she is creating an army of newborns, to try and take over the Volturi."

Marcus inhaled a shallow breath of air and breathed, "How many?"

"When I left, she had about 200, sir" He nodded and Aro and him shared a glance before looking at Caius. But, what he said next cut through my heart, and that scared me, because I didn't even know this man.

"She is lying. She has to be. Nobody would be foolish enough to go up against us." I glanced at him with a look of hurt on my face, but he just sneered, and I quickly looked down, closing myself from everybody. But, not before a small childlike voice rang loud and clear.

"She is not lying, Aro"

**Thanks for hanging on with me guys. I know I never had a chance to make an update lately, but I've been having technical difficulties with my computer. Hopefully you will have fast updates for the next week and a half. REVIEW!**


	9. Caius and Catatonic states don't mix

When Caius told everyone that I was lying, I felt myself being drawn into the darker parts of my mind. A place that I have only been in once, and that was when Edward left me. That only lasted for a few measly hours, and in those few hours, I wallowed in my self-pity.

I actually felt respect for whoever spoke up, knowing that no one ever did that to the Volturi Kings. But, I felt myself slowly losing a apart of me. Bit, by bit, as the conversation went on, and nobody noticed my blank stare, and emotional rollercoaster that was currently happening within my body.

* * *

**Caius**

My day was going perfectly swell, if I do say so myself. I read some of the complaints that our Vampire Government held, answered them , and took to what I normally do.

Fucking my wife's brains out.

She thought that I loved her. How pathetic, that she thinks, I, Caius Volturi could love someone. I wouldn't give my heart away to anyone. My heart is considered black and poisonous.

I was slowly re-dressing, already dreading what was to come, as a I smelt a scent of strawberries, and fresh rain. I could still smell some fresh blood running through their veins. _newborn…_my mind whispered. Newborns were the only thing that set me on edge, and I was disgusted with myself.

As I approached the doors, I heard the sounds of snarls and whimpers. I opened the door to find the most confusing site I have ever witnessed. Aro Volturi, was holding his hands around Alec Volturi's neck, holding him from something that I didn't see until I looked down.

There lay a pathetic newborn. Blazing red eyes, and brown hair. Nothing special, but, then again, I really didn't get a good look at her while I was slapping her and being yelled at by my brothers. She was nothing special….right?

I started feeling the tiniest bit of guilty but that was swept away when she told us about the newborns. The Newborn,_ Isabella, _as my brother called her, must be lying. Nobody in their right mind would go up against the most powerful of vampires. So I called her a liar.

"She is lying. She has to be. Nobody would be foolish enough to go up against us." I sneered down at her but was only met by a vacant stare. For some unknown reason, that disturbed me.

I thought I made a point across when one of our guests of the week spoke up.

"She is not lying, Aro" It was Maggie of the Irish Coven. Liam was trying to shush her, before she got hurt. The bastard was always territorial of his mate, Siobhan , and the vampire he considered as his daughter, Maggie.

Maggie was a petite little thing, with fiery red hair and tons of freckles adorning her face. When she first arrived here, her and Alec hit it off. But, for the life of me, I couldn't understand how she knew she wasn't lying.

"How do you know this, Maggie, of the Irish Coven?"

She hesitated a moment before answering, "My power, is to detect whether a person is telling the truth, or lying," She paused for a quick moment before bowing her head and mumbled. "sir"

Aro, being the power hungry man that he is, jumped at a wonderful opportunity, "Would you like to be part of our guard?" He smiled, trying to appear nice, while I snorted. "You would be a wonderful asset to our cause."

He was feeding her a bunch of lies and she new it. She obviously declined his offer and Aro turned to ask the _newborn_, if she had any more powers. I patiently waited to hear her answer, but when I didn't hear any noise I looked down to see that the girl in question, was currently lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

Marcus seemed quite unnerved, and stood up from his throne, only to kneel next to her form. I suppressed a hiss of disgust that my brother would dirty himself on the floor for an incompetent.

"GIANNA!" Aro summoned the receptionist. She ran in, her face flushed, with fear and worry.

She stuttered a reply. "y-y-yes?" My brother found her quite amusing

He walked towards her, "Did Isabella happen to mention any powers to you, while she was talking to you earlier?" He exhaled into her face, dazzling her into answering him

She was lost for a moment, still in her stupor, before shaking herself to rid her mind of the ever present fog. "She did mention something about teleportation, master"

A smile overcame Aro's face at the thought of a member of the guard who could teleport them anywhere at anytime.

I suppressed a groan when Marcus found it the appropriate moment to inform us that Isabella, was waking from her little spat.

Marcus was checking for any injury that may have caused it, "Are you hurt, little one?" Isabella shook her head before answering,

"I am fine, its just something someone said. I overreacted and I have no idea why." _hmm…_

* * *

**Bella**

I could distantly hear people speaking of me. Some words would penetrate the darkness here and there.

_Maggie…_

_Truth….._

_Lies….._

_Teleportation….._

_Gianna…._

I felt a shaking sensation, and wondered if an earthquake was going on. It became even more strange when the black abyss began whispering my name._ Isabella…._

The never-ending darkness sucked me in deeper, as I fought to suppress it, and to see the light once more. The shaking became harder and the whispering louder. I just wanted to surrender, to the darkness. I was feeling lethargic, and heavy. But, I had to fight, I had to fight for someone. I don't know who. There is an image, of someone I do not know. Or do I know them? It is a man, with red eyes, but who is he?

As I thought that last line, I felt myself jerk and I opened my eyes with a jolt. I saw Marcus leaning over me with a worried look. He reminds me of an over concerned dad, and I almost laughed at the thought.

We went through the same ritual too, as a father would to a daughter, if they were hurt.

_Are you ok?_

_Are you injured?_

_What happened?_

The truth was, I didn't really know what happened. All I know was that Caius' words hurt. I was scared of that, too. I didn't know him, and I've only been here for an hour.

_Could I ever love a monster…?_

**Longest chappie yet. I was going to make it longer, but my fingers started cramping up….so…yea…..REVIEW! Luv ya all… ****J**


	10. Settling in and a story

Marcus was still so concerned. It was actually nice to have someone who actually cares, for once.

It hasn't even been a week since I've been changed and I miss Charlie. There are things that I will always regret to.

I regret that I never spent that much time with him. I regret that we never really showed our feelings to each other and most of all, I regret that I always called him Charlie instead of dad.

I sighed, as Marcus lead me down one of the many corridors that adorned this ancient castle. "I don't need a room you know" I didn't want them to go to such extremes. It was bad enough I'm here and angered one of the Volturi leaders.

He glanced at me, amused, "Isabella, do not think for one moment, that we are going to force you to stay out on the streets. We're noble people, Isabella, and we wouldn't lower ourselves to do such a thing." If it wasn't for the fact that the Volturi were just doing this to be noble, I would have been touched.

He lead me down a hallway that was maybe a mile or so from the throne room, and opened the second door on the left. "Welcome to your new home, Isabella" He left the room so I could get situated.

The room was gorgeous. It was a mixture of red and burgundy , mixing together that I could hardly tell the difference. There was a queen four poster bed with red silk sheets with a deep purple comforter. Opposite of it was a large magnificent painting of the Volturi leaders. And, I'm a little ashamed to admit that I stared at one golden and white haired monster a _little_ longer then necessary…hehe. Woops.

To my right was a stone fireplace with leather chairs surrounding it in a semi-circle. It looked like a perfect place to read and relax. Speaking of reading, there was a small little bookcase near the side of the fireplace. I scanned the shelves, and found all of my favorite authors; Shakespeare, Bronte, and Austen. I was actually excited.

One might thinks that these authors are boring and stupid, but they each have their own style. They speak to me, and one day I hope to have an undying love like Romeo and Juliet. Without the dieing of course.

Fatigue was taking over me, and I wish I could sleep. And, to think that I wanted to become a vampire for one Edward Cullen. I must've been insane.

Now that I think about it, Edward was to immature for me. He was a hundred and seven year old virgin stuck in a seventeen year old body. It must have been hard, being in the stage of when your most self-conscious of yourself. Whereas I, was eighteen year old, who started reading when she was one, and started cooking at the age of four. My mother never knew how to cook. If she ever did though, it was always burnt porridge of slightly undercooked, slimy hotdogs.

Thinking back at those times made me miss my mother, and Phil. I wonder how they're doing. Hopefully Phil will become a Major league baseball player instead of a Minor. He's good enough….I think.

A knock sounded at the door, "Come in" What else was I going to say? Should I be more formal and say "'Enter'" in a deep voice like Marcus or a falsetto voice like Aro? Hehe….that would have been nice…..

The door opened to reveal none other then Jane Volturi, who looked like she would cry if she could.

I was immediately concerned for the powerful vampire, "Jane, is something the matter?" I was a little hesitant at first. I mean, she could inflict pain on anyone and I was a little concerned.

Jane must of saw the look in my eye, and she laughed lightly, "Do not worry about my power, Bella, it can not harm you. You are immune to mental attacks, remember?" I nodded my head,

"But, I thought your power was physical, with the pain, and all…"

"My power may look physical, but in fact, my power just sends messages into someone's brain to make them think that they are in terrible pain. Tis' worse then physical pain, a least, that's what Aro said." I gaped at her, Aro….? She used her power on Aro?

Jane had a wicked look in her eye, that totally got rid of the venom that was once gathered there, "I know you must be shocked, but he actually asked me to. Back, when I was first changed, he wanted to know what my power was, because Elezar, told him that I had a strong power. He was absolutely delighted, but I wasn't. My power was horrible, because at the beginning of my newborn years, my power was out of control. He asked for me to demonstrate my power, so I demonstrated without knowing that it was me. One moment he was standing all happy and joyful, and next I was filled with rage, that he would be happy over out sadness, and he was on the floor screaming in pain.

**JanePOV**

_Flashback…._

_I was a little apprehensive to just start talking to this man that stood before me. I didn't know them, and I didn't trust them. To me, they were mere strangers that you would occasionally see on small cobblestone paths that led to and from our villages. _

_I was walking with Alec in the fields collecting corn and potatoes for Ma. Ma told us to come down here to collect them for supper tonight. Pa was finally coming home. Alec and I were _so _excited!_

_Pa worked as a trader, trading animal furs and trinkets by the bunch. I was so proud of him, for he made us so much money. He worked for the King of England, too. That's a very good job, Ma says._

"_oomph!" I cried, as I tripped and skinned my knee on the ground below. Alec immediately helped me up and started to clean my wound, but the sound of low growling stopped him. He told me to stay low in the wheat, so that the animal wouldn't see us. I was frightened. Perhaps one of the stable hands accidentally let one of the pigs out, or perhaps one of the bulls?_

_I questioned Alec on this but he just shook his head and denied that possibility, "It cant be, bulls make that huffing sound and the pigs squeal. That growl was more predator like. A bear, perhaps."_

_It growled, louder this time as it came closer. We could finally see it, and it wasn't a it, it was a _him"

_The growling was coming from a man with red eyes, and he looked hungry, so I thrust a potato at him, scared that he was going to attack us for the food that we gathered. He just batted it out of my hand and came closer. _

_Alec started becoming nervous. More for my benefit than for him, and the same went for him, from me. "Leave us alone!" I screamed, when he grabbed Alec and threw him half way across the field , and went straight for me. _

_This man picked me up by the neck and sniffed the side of my face. I started seeing black spots enter my vision, and I thought I would faint from the lack of air but, the pressure was released when he threw me onto the ground and bit into me. My neck was burning from the force of the bite and I screamed. It was abruptly cut off when he forced his finger down my throat, almost making me lose my breakfast. _

_I started chanting in my head, "Alec, Alec, Alec…help me…" and, he did. He came screaming down the slope of the field and ran smack dab into the mysterious man, hitting him with a metallic "CLING!" and Alec fell. It would have been funny if it wasn't for what the man was doing to me. _

_Alec was yelling obscenities, that dad would of taken his belt off for. I was scared, and if we made it out alive, and dad learned of his cursing, I would gladly take Alec's place, "Get off her you Monster. Move! JANE! BITE HIM!" I bit down as hard as I could , and tried to hurt him, but it did no use. The man kept sucking and sucking. _

_Finally, he lifted his head up and I gasped, when I saw the blood rivulet down his chin. He was drinking my blood! _

_He turned to Alec next and started doing the same thing. Poor Alec was losing consciousness, and I couldn't move. I screamed for help, begging for mercy. Help, did come, and it was in the form of three cloaks._

_I was only sixteen and I was going to die of blood loss, how sad is that. That was my last thought before my body erupted in pain and fire._

_Three Days Later…._

_The pain was receding and I was thankful. God saved me, and I was merciful. I opened my eyes and snarled at the one hovering above me. He immediately took a step back, submitting. Snarled…? What's wrong with me?_

_I was miserable, and I didn't know what happened. I noticed Alec lying on another table to my right and immediately ran to him. The table was maybe a good forty feet away. I was there in a millisecond. Strange, but that didn't matter. I was too focused on my brother to even bother that the form that scared me earlier had left to get someone._

_I could hear Alec's heart beating a mile a minute and I was afraid that it was going to pop out of his chest like a bird and start singing. I was also afraid that he was going to ruin his lungs with all that God awful screaming he was doing. _

_The noises stopped and I held my breath to wait for my darling brother to wake up, "Alec…?" I whispered his name to see if he could hear me, or even understand me for that matter. But, when I said his name I gasped at the sound of my voice. It sounded like rippling water, and something a man could live off in the desert alone. _

_At the sound of my gasp, Alec opened his eyes and gasped. I immediately stiffened, afraid that he was going to attack. My instincts were telling me to attack him, but I knew that I couldn't do that to my own brother._

"_Where are we?" He breathed it, and he sounded just like me, except his voice was obviously deeper. _

_A voice spoke up then, scaring both me and Alec into a crouch. First snarling, now crouching? What's going on? I've never acted like this before. "Where are we?" Alec Demanded._

_I spoke to Alec quietly hoping that this new mystery man wouldn't hear, "The question, I believe, dear brother, is _what_ are we."_

"_You are quite right, young one, that is the question you are supposed to be asking. You guys are vampires, my name is Aro and I'm the ruler of all the covens, along with my two brothers." We are….God's enemy? No…..Ma always told us we should stick to the way of God. By being vampires, we are the Devil's play toy's_

_I shook in rage, "Why are we like this?" I wanted to cry, I didn't want this life. With a sideways glance at Alec, he was thinking the same thing._

"_You were bitten by a vampire named Marco, his venom entered your bloodstream, turning you into one of us. He ran before we could get there, we are having one of our guard, Demetri, track him, for that is his power; tracking." He was talking casually, like this was something usual for him, but this wasn't usual for us and I wanted answers_

"_Powers?" _

"_Some vampires are special than others, and they harbor talents that help them in battle or everyday life." That's….kind of cool., I wonder if I have one._

_I may have spoken that last thought out loud because Aro summoned a man named Elezar, by shouting his name. _

_A man came in, I was slightly calmer with him around, because he had a fatherly look about him. I was still slightly disoriented when Aro spoke again, "Check and see if they have powers, Elezar, I want to see if they will be useful to our guard,"_

_This man, Elezar, seemed to be looking us over, and calculating. About two minutes later his eyes widened and he gasped. "Extraordinary…."_

_Aro looked excited, and took Elezar's hand while closing his eyes. He inhaled a sharp breath, and opened his eyes once more. "I don't understand there powers. Perhaps they should demonstr-" _

_That's as far as he got, because the next thing I knew he was on the floor writhing in pain, screaming for mercy. I was horrified by what was going on and willed it to stop, and it did. Aro popped up with a look of utter shock on his face, that mirrored my own, as I realized I did it. I was about to apologize, when he yelled "Fantastic! Utterly fantastic, Alec your turn" Alec look confused , but must of knew what he meant, because his face twisted into a look of concentration, and Aro's face twisted into a dumb look, with venom hanging at the corner of his mouth. Alec cut it off standing there, once more in confusion, and waited for Aro's theory. _

"_You my boy, can cut off senses, and Jane can make a person she's attacking believe that they are in agonizing pain. You two will be one of my Elite Guard members. Good luck." Aro swept out of the room without a backward glance, and in came two humans looking frightened out of their minds. I wanted to comfort them, but I felt a burn in the back of my neck, and my eyes landed on the humans jugular, and I lunged._

**BellaPOV**

That story was happy, sad, shocking, and funny all wrapped up into a roll ready to be eaten up by anybody's ears.

"That was some story, Jane, I feel honored that you would share it with me, when you hardly know who I am" I smiled despite of the story that she told me. She smiled back timidly,

"Bella, I was in the throne room when you told us your story, and I wanted to share mine with you." I liked her already. She would make an amazing friend, when I'm here at the Volturi.

I decided to get to the matter at hand, and asked Jane why she was crying. She was hesitant to answer but she did so anyway.

"I-I'm having some trouble with this guy…and need help" She came and sat on one of the leather chairs adorning my living room.

I was instantly curious, and I needed it to be fed, "Which guy, Jane?"

"Uh…..Demetri"

I tried to think of who Demetri was, "The tracker from your story?"

She nodded her head in confirmation. "Why are you having problems, aren't mates supposed to know when their soulmate is near them?" I knew she shouldn't be asking me about guy problems, considering I have a few of my own…but….I'll give it a shot.

"He says he just sees me as his friends "little sister" as he puts it. I tried talking to him about it, but all he does is play video games, go on missions or fucking Heidi. Heidi is a fucking bitch with a stick up her ass. But, the problem is, Demetri thinks _I_ have the stick up my ass. He says I'm too demanding, and stiff to even be his mate. Sad, huh? Marcus told me that he was my soul mate, and that he's just denying it, because he's never had love."

Well, that changes things. I sat next to her and told her my plan.

**Now, this is a special treat to you all, because this is such a long chapter. The internet was down, so I didn't have anything better to do, so I started to write, and as I was going along I emerged two chappies together. Hope you enjoy it! Review and hopefully the chapters will be up faster!**


	11. Training and I love you's

Its been a few days since Jane and I had our talk, and I needed to feed. Silly way of wording it, I know, but it's the truth. My eyes were going black, and I was to meet the rest of the guard in the courtyard, in the center of the castle.

Its kind of funny. This castle reminds me of Hogwarts from Harry Potter. It could be an exact replica, if you take out the talking painting, ghosts, and moving staircases.

I was glad that the Volturi provided clothes in my room the day after. Jane told me that since she has "Great Fashion sense" that she took it upon herself to pick out my clothes. I thanked her, not wanting her to feel bad, considering Aro tried to insist that he had good fashion sense, but I politely declined him. I didn't want to walk around in ten pound dresses with corsets that could cut off your circulation. Aro, bless his dead heart, is still stuck in the fashion sense from the fifteen hundreds!

I stood from my bed and flitted into the closet. There were at least a million pairs of clothes in here, along with the usual black guard cape, that showed what your standing was with the Volturi. Jane had great fashion sense. There were things ranking high; Juicy Couture, Victoria's Secret, and Gucci, and things in the lower standards; Old Navy, and Gap.

I tended to blend them together. A little bit of my new self and my old self.

I chose a green sleeveless shirt that reached my thighs, and zips in the middle, with a pocket on either side of the zipper. I paired it off with black leggings with a pair of ballet flats.

Just as I placed the Guard cloak over my shoulders, Jane walked in through my door.

She took one look at my outfit before giving me her opinion, "You look gorgeous!" she squealed. Jane Volturi, squealed. Amazing isn't it? I do have some amazing skills after all.

I just smirked and swayed out the door with Jane by my side. It wasn't long before we reached the open arch that lead into the courtyard. The guards, who I learned the names of a day prior, courtesy of Aro, were gathered around chatting quietly.

Felix, and Demetri were in one area, trying to pin each other aimlessly to the ground like a bunch of toddlers. Heidi was doing her nail, oblivious to those around her, and was talking to someone on the phone. I assumed it was Chelsea, since she was the only other female vampire guard member that there was, and she was currently MIA.

Jane stared at Demetri for a little longer then necessary and I nudged her in the ribs and reminded her or our '"plan'". "Dear, your drooling. Just walk by and act like you don't give a care about what they happen to be doing. That will cause confusion, and confusion causes curiosity." Jane thanked me, and will all her courage, walked by Demetri without giving him a glance.

Jane and I walked towards Aro who conveniently stood in the center of the courtyard.

"Bella! Jane! Just the two I've wanted to see." A genuine smile played on his lips as the others gathered around. "You two will go first, I want to see how Bella does. Go on." He added the last part for my benefit when he saw me hesitate. There were encouraging claps going around when I stepped into the fighting area.

There were shouts coming left and right telling me what to do and I was kind of getting frustrated. The frustration helped me block them out, and I casually stepped to the side, causing the lunge Jane did, fail. Gasps rang out, and I opened my eyes. I looked around and found myself to be on the rooftops of the castle. I must of teleported….

I was kind of scared of Aro's reaction when I somehow came back. He was clapping. "Marvelous Bella, simply marvelous. You will be an amazing fighter. Did you learn any of that while you were with Victoria?" His eyes flickered, and I knew what he was asking.

"I don't believe she knows, but I did use it once to get out of a sticky situation. It was a short teleportation. Fifteen feet or so." That seemed to pull a sigh of relief from him.

For the rest of the day, Jane and I sat on a stone bench in a small orchard outside the castle. "Have you ever had affections for someone who doesn't return them?" I looked at her surprised.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be a sorrowful talk. Jane arched her eyebrow and I told her about Caius. "I don't know what came over me. I was standing in front of Aro, talking, and he comes walking in smelling so delicious that I just wanted to fuck him right on the floor. The thoughts went down the drain however, when I smelt the lingering smell of sex on him. The feelings of love and lust were still there but they were clouded with my rage and jealously. I was still hung up over the Alec thing, and he just comes up and slaps me." My eyes clouded with venom tears while Jane sat there in what, seemingly, looked like shock.

"I was very upset with my Master that day" I looked up confused, "He didn't even know you. Why would he do that?"

Jane and I pondered that question for awhile.

"Am I unlovable, Jane?" A growl ripped through the orchard and I was shocked to see if come from Jane

She glowered at me, "Now, You listen to me Isabella. I will tell you this once, and only once. You ARE lovable. Got that? I love you. You're the sister I never had" She brought me into a fierce hug and I returned it.

A crack of a twig broke us away and we looked up to see Afton, a fellow guard member, staring at us. "Aro wants us in the throne room, lunch is served." He smirked, tilted his head, and walked away.

Jane was laughing, and I stared at her incredulously. How could she be laughing.. Oh. I burst out laughing remembering what Afton had said about, '"lunch is served'".

I stood up, still laughing and walked to the castle. Already in-visioning the sweet blood running down my throat

**I am so sorry to everybody who was reading this story. It's just that school has started and I've been really, really busy. I thank you all for reviewing!. I also want to say sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I have made. I am seriously disappointed with this chapter, but I wanted to give you something to show that I haven't given up on this story**


End file.
